Thiazolidine derivatives having mercapto group are useful compounds as antihypertensive agents. It is known that particularly the compound of the formula [II], which is the basic structure of the compounds of this invention, shows an excellent antihypertensive effect (Japanese patent application No. 49657/1978). ##STR11##